


Go Pico.

by pippykat



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bf crossdresses, Canon Bisexual Character, F/M, Gay Character, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pico has schizophrenia, Slow Burn, also is keith canon bi? if he isnt i headcanon that it is canon therefore it is canon, bf is called keith, gf is called lillian, i think, pico has anger issues, they working at the gloop store
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippykat/pseuds/pippykat
Summary: Pico is a job hopping barely adult with anger issues just trying to get by without an annoying blue haired kid (who was actually just months younger than him) getting in his way. You all know where this is going.
Relationships: Boyfriend (Friday Night Funkin')/Pico (Pico's School), boyfriend (friday night funkin')/girlfriend (friday night funkin')
Comments: 78
Kudos: 311





	1. Bakeries are cool I guess

Pico just loved his life, oh he did. The rain ruining his hair and clothes, walking to his fourth job this month. Oh, he just loved it.

Just kidding.

The totally-life-loving Pico is a nineteen-year-old job hopper, who is of average height, has orange hair he kept spiked back, freckles and pale skin that he honestly hates, white eyes, and some anger issues to top it all off- hence the brand new job.

He was honestly tired of all of this. He would have quit working a couple years ago if it wasn’t for him genuinely needing the money for food and rent. Dying was an option, but I’m no pussy, I ain’t taking the easy way out- he always tells himself.

But yeah, here he was, not dead. At a bakery.

It wasn’t his first choice, at all. But his past ten jobs hadn’t been his first choices either. And, maybe he was a bit excited for this job- not that he would tell himself or anyone that.

He sighed and walked up to the glass door. Under the door was dry, so he shook himself off for a minute and tried to make his hair a bit more spikey again. Hopefully they wouldn’t mind the water droplets on the door, he thought… though, it was just rain.

When he finally opened the door a cute little bell rang announcing his presence. A few customers and the cashier looked at him.  _ Keep looking, dipshits… _

He walked up to the counter while trying to keep that thought in his mind. Welp, here we go again. He was sure if he even did get this job it would last four days at most.

“You’re hiring?” So far so good.

The cashier had bright blue hair that automatically made him stand out a bit, with black pupils that still contained so much light and sparkles within them. He’s wearing a faded light pink apron over a white shirt, with a gray backwards cap on his head. He had shit posture, Pico noticed.

“Yeah, uhh... Let me get the boss-“ he cleared his throat, “YO, BOSSMAN! C’MERE!”  _ My ears appreciated that, buddy.  _ Thank gods the bullets in his gun resting in his back pocket were duds.

The boss walked in and holy  _ shit _ . Pico was pretty sure this man was Satan himself. Maybe it was the purple skin, red eyes, and the razor-sharp teeth that said it but who knows. Pico’s teeth are pretty sharp as well, but… yeah this guy had to be Satan.

He was sweating a lot though... Now that Pico thinks about it, it was actually really fucking crowded in here.

“Hired.”

Wh.

What??

“Sweet.”

How Pico managed to give such a calm response he did not know but next thing he knew this guy was telling him to go in the back and he’d find an apron sitting out for him. Alrighty then.

Questioning it was- well, out of the question as when he came back the guy had already disappeared, but gods did he get lucky. Pico was sure he’d see his job history and then laugh at him for thinking he could work here, but uhh.. you learn something new everday??? Or something.

“Yo, don’t just stand there! Help me out!” the kid at the register yelled.  _ Don’t tell me what to do, twerp. _

So the kid quickly taught him how to use a register and then he LEFT. Uhmm, fuck you too then, Pico thought. For the next maybe twenty minutes, Pico tried his best to fulfill every ( _ stupid _ ) customer’s orders. I mean, it  _ was _ just taking their money, putting it in a register, and handing them a pastry. Alright maybe there was a lot more to it, but it felt pretty easy to Pico. The only part he hated was interacting with these people.

When the line was suddenly gone Pico not only felt relief, but he felt that someone was behind him-

“AAGH-”

He went to reach for the gun in his pocket to realize it was just the boss and the kid, though there was now a girl beside the boss. She had shiny red-brown hair, a dark red sweater, black leggings, and white sneakers. She also had the smuggest fucking look that Pico has ever seen in the world.

The boss showed off his sharp teeth with a big smile. “Good job!”

What the fuck.

“You passed the entrance exam, Pico. Amazing work.”

_ Uhm, cheesed to meet you? How the fuck do you know my name?? _

“Uh- thanks…”-

Pico looked at the man’s name tag. (He wore a pink polo under that name tag!)

_ Luis. _

That was the funniest shit Pico has ever seen.

“Thank you, Mr. Luis.”

Luis nodded, then pointed to the kid.

“This is Keith, he’s my cashier. He’s a big troublemaker,” he said, smacking the boy’s back playfully but it honestly looked like he wanted to hurt him.

“And then this is my wonderful daughter, Lillian. She helps me bake, though only when she feels like it. She’s beautiful isn’t she?”

Pico nodded, though he never really had been that interested in girls. Now, Keith on the other hand seemed he couldn’t keep his eyes off her.  _ Iconic _ .

“You’re very good with the register, but I can’t help but notice you’re not too passionate about it, are you?”

“Uh- no sir, I’m not.”  _ Please don’t say it in front of other people- _

“I assume you’re into baking, then.”

_ GOD- _

“Yes sir.”

The man chuckled. “Well come on to the kitchen with me then, I’ll show you around.”

Pico wondered if this job would be successful or not, either way- he felt he was gonna have a little bit of fun for once.


	2. Leave it at that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i said every 2 weeks but i got super excited and worked on this throughout the school day and tonight LMAO

As cool as baking was, Pico didn’t really like doing it with Luis- he did  _ not _ seem like the type of man to be into baking. But then again, his name was Luis.

Luis rambled on about his wife who usually helps out but is currently overseas for her work. Pico was almost interested. Honestly, Luis seemed like the type of guy to be a divorced dad, but guess not.

Pico noticed Keith standing behind him from across the kitchen, just watching. Luis noticed as well and yelled to the boy to get back to work. Pico is pretty sure he called him a bastard along the way.

Keith nodded and scurried along, Pico made a “tch” sound out of amusement.

“Christ that kid…,” Pico heard Luis mumble.

Pico wondered about Keith. From what he’s picked up so far he’s pretty damn nosy, irresponsible, and a huge simp.

“Pico?” Luis’ voice snapped Pico back to reality, whoopsie.

“Sorry, uh- stir like this?”

  
  
...  
  
  


Pico went home that night exhausted. His hands hurt and he was tired of all these jobs. And the walk home wasn’t too energizing either.

“I need a FUCKING CIGARETTE,” Pico yelled to himself when he arrived at his apartment. God, it felt good. He didn’t have any cigarettes though and he didn’t really have the funds for them either if he wanted to keep eating, not that he wanted to go out and get any.

Pico landed face-first into his bed (an old mattress) and tried to convince himself to fall asleep. After an hour or so of rolling around, he finally fell asleep.

When he woke up the next morning he realized he didn’t even have a work schedule or anything-  _ do I just… go in? Will I be too early, or too late? Or is it like laid back? But there’s so much chaos so there has to be a schedule- _

_ Eh, fuck it actually. Not my problem~! _

Pico threw on a tight green long-sleeved shirt and threw on a loose white t-shirt over it. An apron could look okay with two other layers, right? Anyway, he put on his light brown cargo pants and red Converses and walked out the door. His fashion may be outdated but it looks good on him.

The rain had stopped, but it was very puddle-y and muddy outside, so his shoes were fucked. Oh well, he’ll clean them in the kitchen sink or something. It was better than the rain, but it still pissed him off. And he hated how it sounded every time a car hit a puddle, which didn’t make it much better. He was sure a car would go by at top speed and splash him with the dirty groundwater at some point, but it thankfully never happened.

When he arrived Keith gave him a small wave, and Pico gave a (fuckboy) smirk at him as acknowledgment. He went in the back, rather anxious but at the same time not giving a fuck and grabbed his apron. I mean, nobody’s said anything yet so he’s gonna work and get that money, yo.

“Pico! I’m glad you came back!” The purple bossman spoke.

“Yeah, I wasn’t gonna… not come back?” Pico wasn’t sure how to respond to that.  _ Please just leave me alone please just let me do my job please do not keep talking to me- _

Luis smiled, though it seemed a bit strained. “Alright, I’ll leave you to it then.”

_ This bitch can read minds. _

Luis walked past Pico and when Pico went to turn around, he was already gone. Normal. Pico decided to leave it at that and walked to the kitchen.

When he opened the (connected) door (Pico hadn’t noticed that until now!), there Keith was. Pico decided to not leave this at that, as most would.

“Shouldn’t you be working the register?”

The boy shook his head. “Empty.”

“Speak in full sentences, sweetheart.”

“There’s nobody out there. It’s empty right now. I got bored, and came in here.”

Pico wanted to eat his hand at that one but y’know what maybe he should just leave it at that. “Alright then.”

He began to pull out ingredients from all over the place and opened the cookbook that was on the counter. Oh wait, what  _ was _ he even supposed to bake?

“Yo, Keith. What are we out of?” Pico turned around and Lillian was now suddenly in the kitchen too. Like father like daughter. She sat on the counter next to where Keith was now sitting.

Keith shrugged. “Go check, I’m lazy.”

“I’m not checking, you do it asshole. You need to be out there anyway.”

Keith let out a long and exaggerated sigh and hopped off the counter, dragging himself to the front of the bakery.

“Alexandertortes, mostly! Those will take a while though, so make some chocolate chip cookies to start you off, yeah?”

Pico nodded but then realized Keith couldn’t hear his nod. “Thanks,” he then yelled back.

Pico’s always enjoyed baking, but he kinda felt pressured now.  _ What if it would come out shitty and the customers die or something? Actually, nah. They’ll eat it and like it. _

The red-head flipped the cookbook and got to work. Cookie dough time, baby.

  
...  
  
  


_ Holy FUCK they smell good. _

Pico pulled the cookies from the oven, happy with how they turned out. They looked and smelled good, so he was sure they tasted good as well.

“Those smell amazing!” Pico heard the cashier say as the kitchen door wobbled. “Can I try one, pleeeeease?”

Pico was about to decline, but maybe having a taste tester wouldn’t be such a bad idea.

“Alright, fine. But they’re hot. Don’t burn yourself.”

Keith nodded, pretending he was listening to Pico. Lillian, who Pico forgot was even in the room, hopped off the counter and walked up behind Keith (holy shit she was tall!), and Keith offered her half of the cookie.

Almost in sync, the two bit into their pieces and both their eyes instantly lit up. Mostly Keith’s, Lillian still had that smug look on her face but a bit more sparkly.

“PICO HOLY SHIT- THESE ARE AMAZING!” Keith practically screamed. Lillian nodded enthusiastically in agreement.

Pico felt his face grow red. “Really? S-Shucks…”

Keith nodded. “Yeah! Like the best I’ve ever had. You need to be on Master Chef or something oh my gods. Or would that be Master Baker… is that a thing? Anyway, you need to be on a baker show- or be a famous baker or something. Please.”

Pico’s face was now burning and his neck felt itchy. He’s never been complimented this much before in his life over something so small. 

“Thanks, Keith, but I really don’t think they’re  _ that _ good-”

“No, he’s right. These are award-winning and I only took one bite,” Lillian spoke. As she said that Keith shoved the rest of his cookie into his mouth.

_ She does speak! _

“T-Thank you two. Uhm- go stock up the shelves then, yeah?”

Keith nodded and ran to the kitchen with the cookies.  _ Please don’t drop them. _

Lillian nodded at him as to say “good work,” and then he was left alone in the kitchen.

This job is pretty fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didnt read over this but i had some friends join my google doc (i love yall!) and if they read it they didnt see any problems but if there is any ill fix em later... omg so my friend was reading pico x bf fanfictions and he was like "god help me" then i was like "hey, go to the fnf tab and look at the most recent fanfic" and he started crying (the most recent was mine) it was funny. all my friends are into fnf and it's the first time all my friends are into the same thing as me!!
> 
> thank you for reading i love you <3 said the trollface


	3. Coffee machine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story will get faster soon i just want it to be a bit slower rn

“Pico! The customers are  _ raving _ over those chocolate chip cookies!”

Pico rubbed his eyes. “Whu???”

Keith smiled. “The cookies!”

Pico made a “tch” sound out of amusement. “All I did was follow the recipe.”

Today was a new day at the bakery, and Pico finally had an idea of when he should be here (Luis gave him a schedule) Though now a new thing he wasn’t sure of was why people were going insane over his baking- especially something that almost anyone could make.

When Pico walked behind the counter to go into the kitchen, he noticed something.

“Keith, are you wearing a  _ skirt _ .”

The boy looked over to Pico. “Yeah?”

Pico stood there for a moment. “Alright.”

When he walked into the kitchen he suddenly felt like an asshole. Keith probably thought he was an asshole. Pico didn’t care that Keith wears skirts- he was just a bit surprised to see it is all. In fact, he kinda admired it (not that he’d admit it though) He probably wouldn’t wear any skirts but, it just made him feel more… open? He wasn’t sure how to describe it, but Pico doesn’t see any gender roles with clothing.

Pico decided he’d make it up to the kid later and say it looks good or something- actually, he’s been wanting to paint his nails again for a while. He just hasn’t bothered, but maybe that’d make him look less shitty. But he didn’t even say anything necessarily  _ bad _ about the skirt- Pico was for sure overthinking this.  _ Keith looks good in skirts and that’s that! _

The freckle-faced overthinker rolled up his sleeves and tried to get to work, but then a tall red-brunette jump scared him.

“FUCK MY ASS HELLO???” Pico screamed.

Lillian was apparently in the kitchen with him, but he was at least 80% sure that she wasn’t in there when he walked in. She wore a skirt too today, it was gray and overlapping another red turtleneck that was a different material from the one a couple days ago.

“No thanks, I was just gonna ask if you’d like to go out somewhere with me and Keith this weekend?” she asked with a small smile.

Pico was a bit shocked, honestly. None of his co-workers (does she really count as one?) have asked him to hang out. Most of them stayed away from Pico, maybe it was the very visible gun in his pocket- but who knows.

“S-sure. What day?”

He didn’t really want to go, but he felt like he had to. Like he owed it to them, in some way.

“Saturday, I’ll text you the time and place tonight- we haven’t really decided yet.”

Pico nodded and asked her to give him her phone, as he didn’t really trust anyone with his phone. She gave it to him and he punched in his phone number and name.

She smiled, thanked him, then left the room.

  
  
  


Then came back with an apron.

_ What the FUCK NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO _

I mean this girl probably knew what she was doing better than Pico as it was only his third day, but he didn’t quite trust her yet.  _ What if she like… eats me. Her dad looks like Satan so she probably could. Part Satan Lillian. _

“Pico? Work.” Part Satan Lillian’s voice broke him from his thoughts.

Pico nodded- _ damn I look like a bitch boy don’t I _ \- and rolled up his sleeves, getting to work.

“Coffee cake and banana bread,” she spoke one more time before they got to work.

  
  
  


\---

  
  
  


After a couple hours when some of the pastries were finished, Pico went to take them out to the counter. When he pushed open the door, he didn’t expect Keith to be standing right behind it.

“Ow!”

_ Oh no no no no no no no shit. _

Keith was holding his nose and ( _of fucking course_ ) blood was dripping down his hands.

“Keith! You idiot- here-” Pico placed the pastries in the glass under the counter, not in the right spots but good enough.

Pico grabbed a few napkins and gave them to Keith. The boy thanked him and put them in his nose, and tilted his head back while pinching his nose. Pico then jumped to stop him.

“No- you can’t put your head up like that.”

Pico grabbed Keith’s chin (not forcefully, but not really gently either) and urged his head downwards. Keith just let him. But then Pico noticed.

Though he was a bit of an idiot, he wasn’t a kid like Pico thought. Not in the sense of being an actual child- he could tell he was at least 17, but he suddenly felt level to him.

Because he realized, Keith was kinda cute.

And he didn’t want to see him as some kid anymore.

He wanted to see him as more, even if it was just seeing him as a coworker for now.

Lillian came through the kitchen, slowly. Pico felt kinda like she was mocking him. “Here’s some ice.”

“Thanks.” Keith grabbed the bag of ice (wrapped in a pink towel) and put it over his nose. The bleeding seemed to have stopped, or be stopping.

“I-I’m sorry. I didn’t know you were gonna be behind the door.”

Keith nodded. “It’s cool, I shouldn’t have been behind there in the first place, since I was trying to go into the kitchen when I should be working.”

Pico still felt bad about it, so while Keith sat in the kitchen, he worked the counter for a bit. He didn’t mind it too much, but he couldn’t work the coffee machine.

Oh well, who needs coffee in the afternoon anyway?

Pico did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didnt really read over this chapter cuz its kinda cringe and i dont wanna look at it, but im sure the next one will be better. been under a LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT of stress recently tbh so sorry the quality isnt too great... if ye want you can follow me on insta @pomfiggy and you can dm me and stuff! i love talking to people :) i also have twitter @pomfiggie... pomfiggy wasnt taken or anything i just like changing my handles for some reason on each platform. anyway, i love yall so much and the support this silly fic has gotten makes me so happy like thank you so much


	4. We are Adorable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shopign part 1?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a cold :( or c*vid you choose

Two days passed, it was now Saturday. They would be going to the mall.

Pico really didn’t want to go, but at the same time he did.

He did want to go because one, they hadn’t fired him yet. Two, he hit Keith with a door. Three, Keith was cute.

But he didn’t want to go because one, he hated overly crowded places. And two, he just pretty much broke Keith’s nose.

I mean, the good overrides the bad so.

Here we go.

Pico decided to put the green on his legs today, and wore a forest green pair of cargo pants with a white baggy long sleeve, low cut shirt, though he brought a green jacket in case he needed it- which he probably would.

They were supposed to pick him up, cause he didn’t really have a car or anything. He used to have a motorcycle, but he had to sell it to pay the rent. Now he mostly walks everywhere.

After a few minutes of scrolling around on Twitter, he got a text message from Lillian saying they were outside.  _ I’m not mentally ready for this, but aight. _

When he was outside there was a cute red car with a cute Keith leaning against it. Keith waved to him. “Yo!”

Pico waved back. “Hey.”

Then he felt stupid.

He was allowed to wave but, that kinda fucked up his cool look didn’t it?

Not that he’s been keeping it up this entire time, really.

Something about these people just had him acting differently. A weird aura or something. (Or maybe it was because the only people in such a long time who treat him like a normal person when he carries his gun around. They didn’t even question it either, which was nice.)

Pico then noticed Keith’s outfit and GOODNESS did it look good on him. Well, to Pico at least- he didn’t really have the best sense of fashion. He wore a white t-shirt like usual, but it had a design Pico didn’t recognize. Then a pair of black baggy pants that were a sort of silk material, with a gray flannel design jacket tied around his waist, probably keeping the pants from falling, and on his feet were a pair of checkerboard Vans. Pico is looking respectfully :eyes:

Lillian sat in the driver’s seat of the car and she waved to Pico, he couldn’t really tell what she was wearing since it was through a dark window and she was sitting down but he waved back.

“Uhh, do you want me to stay in the front or sit in the back with you? Or would you want to sit in the front? I’m cool with whatever.”

Pico thought that was kind of funny. With the first two suggestions, the only times with a group of three that two of them would sit in the back were A, they were sleepy, B, they were drunk, (or C, Nene, Darnell, or even Pico just needed a cuddle every once in a while.)

“You can just stay in the front.”

\--

The way there was mostly just Lillian and Keith saying things back and forth to each other, while Pico just (barely) listened. But Lillian had asked him a couple questions.

“So, how’d you end up working at my dad’s bakery?”

“Umm, just was looking for work I guess.” (lies. sorta.)

“Same dude, and that was almost a year ago!” Keith chimed in.

…

“Are you in school?”

“No, I’m not. I... graduated. Like… from regular school… not any colleges. I don’t really think it’s for me.”

“Ah, I see. I’m starting college this fall, actually. Keithy boy doesn’t think college is for him though either.”

“Who needs education when you got- uh, a minimum wage job. Hm.” Keith didn’t seem so sure of himself suddenly.

…

“Oh, by the way Pico, you can call me Lynn if you’d like for short. Either is fine though. And I go by she/her.”

“Got it. He/him, I think”

“He/him as well!” Keith chimed.

…

They arrived.

Pico hoped it wouldn’t be as awkward here as it was in the car ride.

Maybe it wouldn’t be. They walked through the (very long) parking lot.

“Oh my Beyonce, Keith. We gotta go to Hot Topic! They just reopened after the incident, we need to see if they got anything other than MHA stuff for once!”

_ What Hot Topic incident?? And I agree, they need to be a bit more diverse with their selection. (not sponsored or something) _

“Okay!! And then Spencer’S?”

Pico loved Spencer’S, so he was mentally smiling especially since it’s been a good while since he’s gone there. He didn’t have any expression on the outside though, at least that was notable.

When they got to the doors Keith managed to trip over the little metal bar under the sliding door. He caught himself before he completely fell, but it caused Pico and Lillian to laugh. It was so stupid, yet it broke the ice a bit more.

“Okay, where to first?” Lynn asked.

“Food court!” Keith answered enthusiastically.

“You just ate before we left, Keith.”

“Fine, uhh. There’s a pet store on this floor right?”

So they went to the pet store. Pico didn’t like pet stores due to the number of people in there just to look at the animals, and all the barking and other animal sounds, but he wasn’t not going to go in there.

And cue the adorable sounds that came from both Keith and the kittens. Then he REALLY went wild over the puppies. Pico was more of a cat person, but he still thought the dogs were pretty cute.

“Oh my god Pico, you should go ask to play with one of the kitties!” Keith suggested.

Pico almost jumped. “Um- I-I’m good.”

“Just do it, I know you wanna~!” Lillian joined in.

_ No, I  _ **_ don’t _ ** _ wanna! … Well, maybe I do wanna. But they don’t have to know that- _

Keith grabbed his arm and pulled him up to the counter while Lillian stayed behind giggling.  _ Not cool?? _

“My friend wants to play with that black kitty over there!” Keith pointed to a scrawny little black kitten that mewed and mewed in their direction.

The employee agreed and grabbed the kitten, taking them to the ( _ rather small _ …) play area that was more like a section of the room with a fence around it that could probably just barely fit the three. The three sat in a circle similar to how children do in school and 

After the three put on some hand sanitizer, Pico was handed the kitten. It was adorable. The high pitched mew just warmed Pico’s heart.

“Awww, I think it really likes you, Pico,” Lillian commented when it tried climbing up his shirt.

Pico felt flushed from his embarrassment and didn’t say anything back, instead petting the loud kitty.

“I’m shaking and crying. That’s adorable,” Keith spoke. “Can I have? When you’re done?”

Pico nodded and (suppressing the urge to kiss the kitty) he gently handed it over to Keith. It continued to mew, more so while on Keith. Maybe it missed Pico.

Keith smiled at the kitten as it nibbled on his finger. It didn’t have enough strength to really hurt him with its bites.

“Careful, you might teach it to be a biter,” Lillian said before grabbing the kitty. “Hello little baby!”

The kitty meowed at her as if it was saying “hello!” back and Pico’s heart honestly melted. Best boy best boy best boy (or girl, the employee didn’t really mention what it was.)

“Lynn I want it,” Keith stated firmly. “Please. I need it.”

Lillian shook her head. “Your mom is allergic to cats, and besides- you can hardly take care of yourself.”

Keith went to speak-

“I can’t keep it either, my dad is allergic to cats as well.” Keith sighed, but then he looked to Pico.

_ Don’t look at me no- I can hardly feed myself let alone a pet. _

“Sorry- My landlord wouldn’t like it.” (It was true but if he could he’d take it anyway.)

“Awwwwwww, we gotta visit it often then. This is like- the best kitty ever.”

As much as he wanted to, Pico doubted they’d actually come back for it (and if they did it wouldn’t be often) and Keith would probably forget about it within a few weeks.

Lillian handed Pico the kitty and he petted it one more time, before handing it off to the employee.

After a little more looking around, they decided to go on to the next store- not before waving goodbye to the kitty and it mewing at them in response. Pico did want to visit it again, then he started daydreaming. Maybe in a couple of months he’ll be able to get back on his feet and maybe he’ll be able to take the kitty home. He’s not sure what he’d name it- but he wants to name it. And Keith and Lillian could come over to visit the kitty. And Keith and Lillian could sleepover. And Keith could… start staying there so he could see the kitty more. So he could see Pico-

“Hey, Pico. Where do you wanna go next?” Lillian asked.

Pico blinked. “Ah, um. I don’t really care where we go. You can choose.”

So they went to… somewhere. Pico didn’t catch the name, but it had a lot of clothes. It was pretty cool, actually. Keith went into the dressing room and came out with a light yellow and pink dress. It looked pretty good on him. He twirled around happily.

Lillian urged Pico to try on a dress as well, but he said it wasn’t really his thing. Keith asked him and he decided to do it, just for kicks. Keith grabbed him a dress and a choker.

It... didn’t look that bad. This one was (of course) green, definitely darker than neon green and lighter than puke green. He, Keith, and Lynn laughed. It almost felt like they’ve known each other for a bit longer than a couple of days now.

Lillian pulled out her phone camera and urged the other two to come to the changing room mirror. The three were all cute wearing dresses, so Pico guessed a picture wouldn’t hurt.

Keith wrapped his arms around Lillian’s (it hurt Pico just a bit) and made a peace sign, which Lynn and Pico mimicked. Pico stuck his tongue out. 

...

“Awww, we look so cute!” Lillian said as she showed Pico the picture.  _ Cute, huh. _

_ Yeah, we are pretty fucking adorable. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again i relied on grammarly to read this so hopefully it looks okay, some of it i reread today and i was like "WHAT THE FUCK WAS I DOING" haha
> 
> btw here is a drawing of em in dresses https://twitter.com/pomfiggie/status/1359326900909391872/photo/1


	5. Blue yellow pink night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shopin part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey thank you for all the kudos and comments and bookmarks!!!!!! seriously it made my YEAR im so happy

“Pico!! Oh my god, we gotta go try the Funky Monkey Floppa Friday shake! I heard it’s incredible!” Keith said jumping up and down as Lillian agreed with him.

_ The what now??? _

“Uhh, yeah sure. I’m down-,” Pico said before Keith grabbed him by the hand and dragged him to the food court.

Suddenly, Keith stopped. “Ah sorry, maybe I shouldn’t do that.” He let go of Pico’s hand.

Pico looked up (well, down but higher than where he was looking) at Keith and blinked. “I… didn’t even notice.” And he really didn’t notice, which was crazy to him. Pico hates being touched, let alone someone grabbing your hand. But it just felt so natural with Keith. He felt like he was going insane.

He wasn’t really paying attention, but he heard Lillian ordering three… Funky… something something Friday shakes, and then a minute later one was practically shoved in his face.

It honestly looked kinda gross. It had M&Ms on it, though the shake part was rainbow and it looked like it'd be more fruity than anything. And it also… had a lemon on the rim of the cup. Chocolate and fruity don’t mix, let alone chocolate fruity and  _ sour _ .

“It’s so good!” he heard Keith say.

_ Uhhh, no it fucking isn’t. I’ll try it though. _

Pico took a sip.

.

.

.

It was disgusting.

How do you even put such an intense fruity flavor into a MILKshake??

Though Lillian and Keith seemed to be loving it, which sent him GOING.

“What do you think, Pico?” Lillian asked.

Option one, just saying it was good and going on with this adventure. Or two, tell them they’re out of their fucking minds.

Pico  _ really  _ had to think about that one. Hard.

“You… can have mine. I’m lactose intolerant, actually. Sorry about that.”

Keith bounced a little. “It’s okay!! I’d be happy to take it!”

Lillian sighed playfully. “Wow, not even gonna offer any to me? I’m heartbroken, BF on SoundCloud.”

Keith’s eyes went wide and he looked to the ground and pouted, all embarrassed. Pico wondered what that was about.

By the time they went to walk off to the next store (about five minutes), Keith had already finished his first shake.  _ You’re a good eater… _

Lillian tapped the back of her finger on Pico’s shoulder. “Pico, what’s your favorite video game? I need new games badly, but mainly for the 3DS. I have newer systems and consoles but I just prefer the 3DS instead. And my SNES, but I doubt they have any SNES games here.”

Pico shrugged. “Uhm…”  _ Think Pico THINK. I haven’t touched my 3DS since 2014… hmmmmm… _

“I used to like WarioWare a lot, if that’s one you haven’t played.”

Lillian raised her eyebrows, almost taking away her smug look to show her enthusiasm. “I haven’t played it, but I’ve seen clips and it seems cool! And if they don’t have it here I’ll order it online.”

Pico nodded. He was sorta interested, but he hasn’t really had the time to play any video games in a while. It’s probably been like, months.

Suddenly, Pico felt his bladder become heavy. “Yo, uhhh. I need the bathroom.”

“Beep alright, there’s one right up there!” Keith pointed to, well, the restrooms.

When Pico walked in both Keith and Lillian followed behind him.

“Um, Lynn?”

“Oh! Yeah, whenever Keith goes into the bathroom I just go with him. I have a penis so like, it’s probably fine. Bathrooms don’t have genders so it doesn’t bother me much.”

Pico blinked. He didn’t expect her to be trans, but he didn’t see her any different. In fact, he admired her for it and coming out like that to someone she just met. “I see.” He gave her a thumbs up.

Pico was honestly wishing that Lillian just went into the girl’s restroom, just for the reason that he wanted to be alone with Keith for a bit. Just a minute, maybe talking about the fucking weather or something stupid. But it was whatever for him, he just had to piss.

“I hope some pervert sees my dick or something, it’ll be funny,” Lillian quietly says to Keith as they both chuckle. Pico looked to the side and smiled.

They went to a couple more stores before calling it a night, and Pico was kinda glad. He enjoyed his time with the two, but he felt out of place every time they said an inside joke or talked quietly to each other. Oh well.

In the car ride, he was once again offered the front passenger seat, but he declined and sat in the back, resting his elbow on the door as he looked out the window. The car ride was mostly quiet, until they passed his apartment.

Pico hid his panic. “Hey, um. You passed my place.”

Lillian giggled. “Don’t worry, we just have one more stop before we drop you off.”

Pico nodded though he doubted Lillian could see him. All he could really do was trust her. While Pico tried grounding himself, he noticed that Keith’s nose was fine now.  _ Poor bastard, sorry about that dude _ .

They stopped at a decent sized home, not too big but also not too small, and they told Pico to wait outside. He did what was asked and rested on the hood of the car, wishing he had a cigarette.

Pico was looking at the ground, zoned out, when he saw two pairs of shoes stand in front of him- so he looked up.

“Surprise!” Keith said as they handed him a small gift bag. Pico blinked.

“It was just a gift to show that we appreciate you! Cause you’re a cool dude, and we honestly were needing a lot of help at the bakery. You’re an amazing baker dude.”

Pico stood there for a moment, before opening the bag. In it there was a card on top of some gift paper packing whatever stuff. He opened the envelope.

The front of the card had a white fluffy cat on it with wide eyes, funny enough with all the cat stuff today, and when he opened the card he was greeted with a message.

_ Hey Pico! We just wanted to say thank you. I know it’s only been a couple days at the bakery but I really hope you like it with us and we’d love it if you stayed for a while. If not, it’s fine, we are a bit insane :P Thanks for hanging out today! _

_ Love, Lynn and Keith. _

Pico was just stunned. He had no idea what to say. He hasn’t been given something like this in years, even so- this was probably the most thoughtful thing he’s ever gotten.

“Look at the rest!” Keith (unintentionally) shouted.

Under the paper stuff was a king sized KitKat, an almond Hershey bar, and black nail polish.

Lillian twirled a piece of her hair. “Hopefully you don’t have any peanut allergies, but since you work in a bakery and haven’t had any issues we assumed it was fine.”

Pico smiled. Wide. The widest he’s smiled in a long time. “Th-Thank you…”

“Of course!” Keith jumped onto Pico for a tight hug. Pico stood still for a moment before wrapping his arms around the blue-head. When Lillian saw he was okay with the hug, she hugged him as well. They stood there for a moment longer than Pico expected, but he was honestly fine with it. He really needed something like this, even if it was without the gift.

“Alright, we better get going. The sun is almost set,” Lynn said. Pico looked to the direction of the sun and sure enough, it was almost set with a beautiful blue yellow and pink glow.

“Sounds good.” Pico smiled at the sunset, secretly smiling at them.


	6. Can you play the song that again that goes bee boo boo bop boo boo beep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pico doesnt know neopronouns, hes slowly learning though. other stuff happens too. (shorter chapter, mostly dialogue)

Pico nuzzled his face into his pillow.

But no matter how much he hid his face, the sun still managed to blind him. So he decided to check his phone.

**Lynn sent you a message.**

**Keith sent you a message.**

**You’ll love 5 of these Tumblr blogs.**

Pico felt himself get excited over the first two notifications. He checked Lillian’s first.

_ “Hey Pico! I just wanted to thank you again for hanging out last night. You’re a pretty chill dude :)” _

Pico let out a small chuckle.

_ “yeah, i had a nice time with you two” _

Generic, but truthful.

He then looked at Keith’s message.

_ “morning pico! unless you read this sometime later  _ (which Pico was)  _ uh i just wanted to say we should totally hang out again, and we can see the kitty!!! only if u want to though… but yeah i enjoyed last night a lot :D”  _

Pico felt his face grow warmer.

_ “yeah for sure,,, thatd be sweet :P” _

Pico wasn’t the greatest at texting, not that he really needed to be anyway- but he still enjoyed the two’s messages immensely.

Pico put his phone down and lucky for him the sun had moved behind a tree, so he laid his head back and fell back asleep.

When he opened his eyes, a practically mangled body… or two… or many more sat in front of him, and suddenly his room was a school.

He opened his eyes again. A dream.

Though, he had probably seen similar things outside of dreaming.

It didn’t matter though, he had to run to the store.

Cigarette time, baby!

Pico put in an earbud (only one because the other was broken) and started playing _Lemon_ _Demon_.

  
  


~

  
  


While humming  _ Fiberglass Monkeys _ he spotted a poster for some sort of rap battle. He took a picture of it on his phone to think about it later.

  
  


~

  
  


The next day he headed back to work and as usual Keith was behind the counter, Pico  _ really _ liked his black with white stripes basketball shorts for no reason. Keith waved to him, with a bit more enthusiasm than before. Pico waved back.

“Don’t you think he/beep pronouns would be kinda cute?”

_ What’s a beep pronoun. _

“Elaborate.”

“Nah.”

“Oh. Well uh. Yeah.”

“Coollllll!!!”

Pico found Keith’s enthusiasm VERY cute and had to look towards the kitchen. “Alrightseeyou.”

When he entered the kitchen Lillian was in there. “Morning!”

“Morning.” The word morning made him feel tired, so he yawned- causing Lillian to yawn too.

“Hey stop that.”

Pico pretended to yawn again.

“I’ll beat you bro. Don’t…” she yawned. “...test me.” Pico smiled like the ass he is.

“Cupcakes!” Keith suddenly yelled for the kitchen.  _ FUCK dude- _ Pico was startled.

“What kind?” Lillian asked.

Keith gave her a flavor that Pico didn’t really catch because he was trying to breathe properly. Gods, he scared a lot more easily than he originally thought.

After washing their hands, Pico and Lynn got to work, making jokes and pastries. Keith was happy when he got to be the taste tester again.

  
  


~

  
  


It was near the end of the day, and Pico was exhausted. Keith had also made him cashier a couple times and the dealing of people was not something he was too fond of, but he’d do anything for his friends.

Friends.

_ Friends, huh. _

He wondered if they even considered him as a friend. I mean, they did ask him to hang out- but it might have just been a coworker hangout thing? He wasn’t really sure, maybe he should just call them coworkers. But what if they did see him as a friend? Well then- Pico overthought it until he heard some commotion from the counter.

A rather… rude (not what Pico called them) customer came in and started yelling at Keith. This PISSED Pico off, and he almost pulled out his gun, but he really didn’t want to lose his job. Not this one. Instead, he talked back for Keith.

“I want my fucking money back! Your floors are fucking disgusting and I refuse to leave until I get my money for my dropped food!!”

Keith felt his arm twitch. “Sir,  _ you’re  _ the one who dropped it. And the floor isn’t dirty, I just cleaned it this morning.”

The customer kept rambling on so Pico came in next to him and wrapped his arm around Keith. “Listen, pal. You can take your stanky ass business somewhere else, not that anyone would want it. Our boss here wouldn’t really appreciate someone like you, would he?” Pico pointed to a picture of Luis, in which the customer grew silent. “Yeah so you better move it the fuck outta here and pick up your goddamn cupcake while you’re at it. C’mon, we’re waiting.”

  
  


“No I-!”

“Hey Luis!”

“F-Fine! But don’t expect me to come back here ever again!”

“Yeah, we didn’t actually want you to anyway, so no biggie hun.”

The customer picked up his food and ran off.

“Wow Pico… you really handled him good! Thank you!”

Pico finally noticed he had his arm around Keith and took it back. “Y-Yeah. No problem, he was being a total jackass. I couldn’t just stand there and do nothing.”

Keith smiled and Pico smiled a genuine smile back before Luis came to the counter. “Did you call?”

“Ah, uh, just a rowdy customer was all. We’re good now, sir.”

Luis gave a thumbs up and walked off.

Keith smirked. “You’re so confident until Luis shows up.”

“Shut up.”

“Make me!”

“Listen here twerp-”

They both laughed and Keith slapped his back. “You’re great, man.”

“Thanks… beep.”

“Close enough!!”

  
  


~

  
  


Pico went home that day smiling the whole time. If Nene and/or Darnell saw him they’d be shocked, he’s never smiled for an extended amount of time like that before. Not as long as that, at least. His friends made him smile all the time.

When he got home he showered and he didn’t stop thinking about the bakery for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is meant to be kinda goofy, while also serious at the same time. i hope i can update this often! expect every 2 weeks updates probably! also i know pico loves bitches (and boy bitches) but he's gonna be full on gay for this one y'all.


End file.
